La vida que nos unió
by NIKOLLE-CHAN
Summary: Ellos no eran compatibles, pero la vida les dará una oportunidad de conocerse y estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

**Ella acostumbrada a vivir en soledad, él producto de su carrera militar estaba acostumbrado a confiar sólo en sus amigos. La vida te prepara sorpresas, ambos estaban bien con sus vidas separadas, pero cuando una amiga en común les deja un encargo cambiaran para siempre la vida de ambos.**

**Primer Capítulo.**

Ellos eran totalmente opuestos, pero por circunstancias de la vida les toco caminar juntos en un momento determinado de sus vidas. Ninguno de los dos quiso que aquello sucediera, solo la vida de un pequeño ser humano los unió de por vida.

**Isabella.**

Una muchacha de 18 años que la vida le ha dado golpes muy fuertes, la muerte temprana de sus padres y hermano fue una de las primeras pruebas en su camino, luego de ello vino el remate de su casa y el vivir en orfanato desde los 10 años. Aquello moldeo el carácter de Isabella que se hizo sumisa e introvertida. Pese a lo lamentable de ello conoció a una chica en aquel orfanato Ángela, mayor que ella por 6 años, sólo le quedaban dos años para irse de aquel lugar que tanto sufrimiento les trajo. Ambas se hicieron inseparables Ángela le enseño como vivir en aquel lugar y esconderse en los momentos oportunos para impedir fuertes castigos.

**Edward.**

Desde pequeño soñó con ser militar, admiraba a su padre un general de respeto, él cual le enseño todo, es decir, ser un hombre duro en su trabajo y un padre amoroso en su casa con él y con sus hermanos. Pese a todo lo anterior un atentado le quito lo que más atesoraba en su vida a su novia, Tanya, ella era dulce, tierna y una hermosa mujer con la cual habían planeado casarse cuando él fuera ascendido a teniente, pero el atentado del 11 de septiembre del 2001 le quito todo, sus sueños de una familia feliz, aquel episodio lo marco, se juro nunca más entregar su corazón. Después de su depresión por la pérdida del amor de su vida conoció a Ángela, al principio no la quería cerca, en realidad se alejo de todos e incluso de su familia, pero Ángela le mostro que la vida continua y que siempre en su corazón estaría Tanya. Se hicieron muy buenos amigos con ella aprendió a disfrutar de los placeres de la naturaleza.

La vida de ambos se cruza y sin darse cuenta se enamoran pero por miedos internos les impide ser felices, pero nunca hay que dar todo por vencido.

**Espero que esta nueva historia les guste, pronto subiere un nuevo capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Acá un nuevo Capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste y si pueden y quieren dejar un mensajito sería de mucho agrado recibirlos.**

**Isabella.**

El cielo estaba azul, al final hoy era mi cumpleaños y podría dejar de vivir en aquel orfanato, que lo único bueno que me trajo fue mi gran amiga Ángela. Ahora recuerdo que me dijo que cuando cumpliera los 18 me fuera a su casa, en donde comenzaríamos una mejor vida juntas.

Hoy 13 de Septiembre estoy en todo mi derecho de dejar aquella miserable vida atrás, lo primero que hare será llamar a Ángela, sacó el celular que ella me regalo para mi cumpleaños que me llego el día de ayer al orfanato y hoy era su estreno.

-Aló.

-Ángela, hola! Soy Bella.

-Bella Feliz! Cumpleaños! ¿Dónde estás?, voy a ir a buscarte para que vayamos a comer y a celebrar tu cumpleaños como te lo mereces amiga.

-Ángela estoy en la plaza que queda a una cuadra del orfanato, acá te esperare y apúrate!

-jajaja ya amiga te dejo para ir por ti besos y cuídate.

Escuche como se corto la conversación y observe como jugaban unos niños, observe que no había ningún adulto que pudieran ser sus padres, decidí acercarme a ellos.

-Hola ¿Cómo están?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también, están sus padres cercas

-Sí nos fueron a comprar un helado

-Entonces los acompaños mientras llegan sus madres

* * *

><p><strong>Ángela.<strong>

Hoy al fin saldría Bella de aquel horrendo lugar, gracias a todos mis esfuerzos logré conseguir un pequeño departamento para ella y para mí. Aún recuerdo el día que conocí a Edward en la cafetería

**Hace cinco años atrás.**

_Hoy en mi cumpleaños número 19 decidí ir a la cafetería a ver si necesitaban personal, necesitaba trabajar, le prometí a Bella que cuando ella saliera de aquel orfanato viviríamos juntas. _

_Entre y observe que había muchos clientes, la cafetería era muy popular y por ende el servicio que entregaban era de primera. Me acerque al mostrador y ahí un muchacho que aparentaba tener mi edad._

_-Hola te pueda hacer una consulta._

_-Hola, si dime_

_-Ehh me gustaría hablar con el dueño, sabes necesito con urgencia trabajar._

_-Espera, le avisare._

_Observe como se alejaba, empecé a rezar para que funcionara, en menos de un minuto volvió el chico con una señora._

_-Mi hijo me dijo que me buscabas._

_-Sí señora, sucede que quería saber si necesitan a alguien para trabajar. Necesito el trabajo._

_-Ehhh sabes que estamos copado._

_Esme a ver lo angustiada de la carita de la joven, sintió que ella podía hacer algo. Al ver que la joven se alejaba la decidió llamar._

_-Ehh chica ven._

_Ángela a ver que la llamaban decidió dar media vuelta – Sí señora-_

_-Puedes empezar hoy a trabajar, necesito una persona que me ayude con la decoración de los pasteles._

_-S, si si muchas gracias_

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Llegué al lugar acordado con Bella, la vi interactuar con dos pequeños, aquello me gusto mucho, ya que la sorpresa que le tenía a ella le iba a encantar. Me acerque lo más que pude a donde estaba ella.

-Bella!- grite en su oído, los niños me miraron con cara de estar loca, en cambio cuando Bella se dio vuelta su alegría dejo perplejo a los niños.

-Hermanita! Que gustó verte al fin!- tanto fue su entusiasmo que se lanzó sobre mí y ambas caímos sobre el pasto riéndonos como dos locas desquiciadas.

Ambos niños al vernos se les ocurrió lanzarse también encima de mí, al final quedo una torre en donde yo me llevaba la peor parte.

-Ya chocos arriba que ya no respiro- los tres riéndose se levantaron, los niños al ver que sus madres los llamaban se despidieron de nosotras y se fueron, Bella me ayudó a levantarme.

-Que alegría verte Bella al fin, sólo quiero recordarte que ya estamos bastante mayorcitas para andar revolcándonos en el pasto.

-jajaj Ángela ahora te has vuelto una vieja.

Mire a Bella y la abrace, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba a mi lado.

Ambas abrazadas comenzaron a caminar hacia el pequeño departamento de Ángela.

-Ángela cuéntame en que estas, hace mucho que no podemos conversar con tranquilidad.

-Bella ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero antes de todo, debemos pasar por la cafetería en la que trabajo, para buscar tu torta de bienvenida. Te va a encantar

-Oh no deberías a verte molestado

-Tontita, ven mira es ahí te va a encantar. Y cuando conozcan a Edward lo adoraras como yo.

-Ángela hay algo ¿que quieras contarme?

-Jajaja como se te ocurre, él sólo es un amigo, pero cuando vuelva te lo presentare y como sabes tal vez él y tu- mientras Ángela decía aquello formo un corazón con sus manos.

-Ángela pareces que has visto muchas películas románticas

-Bella ven vamos- mientras decía aquello entraron a la cafetería y de inmediato se les acerco una señora.

-Tú debes ser Bella, Ángela me ha hablado tanto de ti- mientras decía esto Esme abrazaba a una estática Bella.

-Ehh hola- Bella no estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de afectos de otras personas que no fuera Ángela.

-Sí Esme, esta chiquilla que ves aquí es mi Bella, mi amiga y mi hermana.

-Me alegro tanto que este feliz, Bella Ángela me hablado tanto de ti que siento que ya te conozco.

-Bella, Esme es una persona muy importante para mí, me ayudo tanto que ahora todo lo que tengo es gracias a ella.

-Ángela no hay nada que agradecer y ahora tomen asiento para que las dos celebren su reencuentro y el comienzo de una vida juntas.

Ambas caminaron hacia una de las mesas del rincón.

-Ángela ¿Dónde conociste a Esme?

-Bella es una historia muy larga que te la contare después ahora vamos a celebrar dos cosas que me tienen muy emocionada, pero vamos a esperar a Esme, ya que a ella la quiero presente.

-Ok, pero adelántame ¿quién es Edward?

-Hay amiga Edward es mi mejor amigo, quien más ayudo en los momentos difíciles, ahora él está en Haití como miembro de las Fuerzas de ONU, pero volverá dentro de algunos meses.

-Por lo que me dices debe ser una muy buena persona.

-Sí Edward es hijo de Esme, ella tiene tres hijos. Dos hombres y una mujer. Emmet es el mayor estudio administración de empresa y ahora es dueño de uno de los locales nocturnos más importante de la ciudad, bueno como ya te dije Edward es aviador ahora está de misión y finalmente la menor es Alice quien estudia diseño tiene tu edad.

Antes que Bella pudiera preguntar algo más, llegó Esme a su lado y se sentó al lado de Ángela.

-Ya chicas aquí un rico café con leche con una tarta de frutilla para celebrar a Bella.

-Esme en realidad son dos cosas las que celebramos, una obvio a mi amiga hermanita Bella y la otra celebración es que ambas serán tía, tengo tres meses de embarazo.

**Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus anotaciones para saber que piensan de esta nueva historia.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
